


NAAAAAAAAT (AKA The Stupid Things Clint And Natasha Do When No One Else Is Around)

by daisyming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a nerd, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Tags May Change, maybe from laughter?, nat is nat, will not make you cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyming/pseuds/daisyming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is great. Clint is a nerd. Somewhat OOC maybe? I don't know. I try. Anyway, this is a series of Clintasha one-shot crackfics.</p><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE: May not be updated again for a while- life and all that. I will be back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	NAAAAAAAAT (AKA The Stupid Things Clint And Natasha Do When No One Else Is Around)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_3 AM_

Spiders don't really sleep. That's what Clint kept telling himself as he crept into Natasha's room, a man on a mission. 

Tony had dared- no, challenged- Clint to take something out of Natasha's room. And even though he and Natasha were in a steady relationship, and he was proud of that, he was terrified. 

Because, in all honesty, this was one of the stupidest things he had ever done. 

And he had done a lot of stupid things. 

_Calm down, Hawk. Honestly. She's asleep. Just get in and out. You're a goddamned spy. You can do this._

Natasha stirred slightly. 

Clint almost screamed. 

 But then he calmed back down. 

_Shes asleep. She can't hurt you._

What to take... what to take?

His eyes darted around the room.

Something to top Tony's last prize of Bucky Bear out of Steve's room. He needed something good.  

His eyes fell on a small box beside Natasha's bed. 

Oh, he shouldn't. 

But he should. 

Nat murmured something in her sleep that sounded suspiciously like "don't even," but he ignored it. 

He grabbed the box. 

A hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. 

He screamed, collapsing onto his attacker.

She caught him easily, wrapping her arms around him.

He started babbling loudly, which only made her squeeze harder. 

"ItwasTonyIswear"

"Allhisfault"

"Pleasedontkillme"

She laughed, an almost menacing sound to Clint's terrified ears.

Her lips moved so close to his ear that he could feel her breath. 

 

"You're so cute when you're scared." 


End file.
